


Prompt #1 - Stiles/Derek

by AngelzFrecklez



Series: MultiFandom OneShots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angry Derek, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gay Male Character, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mates, Pre-Slash, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: PROMPT #1 - maxifunOne where Stiles and Derek are dating and everything is going fine.Until he's out having coffee with Allison and Lydia the other humans in the pack that are dating werewolves and they ask about his mate/claiming bite.When Stiles says that he doesn't have one they both look sad and change the subject quickly leaving Stiles to believe that maybe everything isn't as great with Derek as he thought.I would love for this to be a misunderstanding fic with a happy Sterek ending.I don't mind angst but no cheating please and if it contains smut i will leave up to you.Stiles/Derek





	Prompt #1 - Stiles/Derek

**_One where Stiles and Derek are dating and everything is going fine.Until he's out having coffee with Allison and Lydia the other humans in the pack that are dating werewolves and they ask about his mate/claiming bite.When Stiles says that he doesn't have one they both look sad and change the subject quickly leaving Stiles to believe that maybe everything isn't as great with Derek as he thought.I would love for this to be a misunderstanding fic with a happy Sterek ending.I don't mind angst but no cheating please and if it contains smut i will leave up to you._ **

 

Stiles had a hot boyfriend, Stiles freakshow Stilinski had a hot boyfriend more specifically Derek freaking Hale the man who wore tight henleys and leather jackets constantly. Not that the citizens of Beacon Hills where complaining ,not at all they enjoyed the view immensely but they were confused why would choose the spastic teenager over a elegant and graceful woman.However it would be these opinions that would nearly tear the unusual couple apart merely weeks later.

 

0

 

The coffee shops on the main street were full, customers spilling onto the streets in their excitement to shop and gossip about new scandals in the small time.On a Tuesday morning Stiles and the Packs ,minus Derek, found themselves in similar place with the smell of freshly ground coffee filling their noses and making them smile.

 

Lydia as usual had taken charge of the conversations and soon the talk was flowing as quickly as the coffee they were drinking and as usual the topic soon turned to his relationship. Many embarrassing questions later he had nearly managed to change the focus of the conversation when Lydia asked one questions that made his heart jump to his throat as he slowly turned in his seat to face her.

 

“What did you say? “ he asked, his voice shaking as his mind made connections and links to what she had just asked.

 

Lydia seemed to lose her previous confidence ass she came to a realisation, that Stiles whilst he seems strong he was emotionally weak in the sense he had no confidence that anybody would want to be with him off their own free will.

 

“ I-I just said th-that i was wondering where you mating bite was” she whispered, the rest of the pack winced as they realised the answer she would get in return.

 

Stiles wasn’t stupid by any mean and he also knew that he was lucky as hell as he had a hot boyfriend, but he also knew that Derek was probably was most likely with him mainly for sex.However he had foolishly let himself hope and wonder what life would be like if they were married, the reality check had happened when Lydia made that seemingly innocent comment. 

 

“ Where's your mating bite? ”, and his world came crashing down.

 

He had stumbled out onto the street, his heart pounding, his ears roaring as blood rushed and his mind soared with the possibilities that would shatter his seemingly perfect relationship with Derek Hale, he should have known it was too good to be true.

 

0

 

Derek Hale wasn’t stupid he knew his boyfriend was insecure and nothing he said or did seemed to help with Stiles belief that Derek would one day leave him for someone better. He knew they were mates as soon as he saw them but knowing Stiles he wanted to get to know him first, as Stiles would think he was only with him because of that reason he had wanted Stiles trust but had apparently only fueled his insecurities. 

 

When hearing of what had happened that afternoon he had ripped his apartment apart in his rage his eyes glowing red as he claws destroyed his furniture and clothes.

 

Stiles always went to his mother when he was sad or confused so Derek knew exactly where Stiles had gone.As he stepped out his car he concentrated, straining his ears to sense his boyfriends heartbeat he was able to find it the familiar hyper slightly heart rate music to his ears.

 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted as he walked among the headstones, freezing when he saw his own family crypt, before moving onwards, but not before he set a rose down at the entrance to his family's resting place.

 

“Why didn’t you bite me?” Stiles whispered, the quiet sound a contrast to the echo of Derek's shout,”Was I not good enough f- “ his speech interrupted by a heartbreaking sob “good enough for you?” he finished as he stared at his mother's grave, wishing she would help him.

 

“Of course not “ Derek started “ your my one and only Stiles but I know you and I wanted to get to know you before i told you we were meant to be” taking a deep breath Derek brushed a strand of hair out of Stiles face and tilted his chin upwards “I didn’t want you to feel like you had to be with me just because I thought you were my mate, I wanted you to be happy even if that's not with me” he finished, pressing a kiss to Stiles forehead and standing up.

 

He offered his hand to his mate and smiled in joy as Stiles slid his fingers round his own and held fast, leaning on Derek a beaming smile spreading across his face.

 

Even though they weren’t perfect they were on the right track to happiness and Stiles was sure he had found his happily ever after...

 

====

His back arched and his hands clawed at the silk bedsheets as derek's teeth pierced the skin on his neck as he gasped his pleasure and pain for all the world to see, the silk soft on his skin was a contrast to the sharp biting air that he felt as the window swung open and the long curtains billowed in the breeze .

 

Stiles came undone as he stared into the ruby red eyes of his mate, the person he could and would always rely on, letting out a final scream as they came to completion together sharing soft kisses and whispers of sweet nothings.


End file.
